The invention relates to a self-centering, inertial-locking connector.
Such a connector is provided to ensure the connection between two conductor bundles or the connection of a bundle to a printed circuit.
A first technical problem to be solved is that of the correct installation of the movable portion of the connector relative to the stationary portion.
A second technical problem posed by these connectors is that of the surface quality of the electric contact studs, whereas in each of the portions of the connector, these surfaces are in the open air before the connection.
A third technical problem is linked to the uniform polarization of the contacts of the movable portion of the connector by means of a shunt that should be removed at the time of connection.